Rise of the Guardians: Rise of Old Man Winter
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Summary: Manny tells the Guardians that a new villain has rised to kill the last members of his enemy's family tree. Jamie and Sophie Bennett and Snow Frost. Spirit or not this new villain is going to take them down. And a family member who died and came back to life by a falling of a bridge from a burning carriage is going to die with them, making her history repeat itself...


_**Summary: Manny tells the Guardians that a new villain has rised to kill the last members of his enemy's family tree. Jamie and Sophie Bennett and Snow Frost. Spirit or not this new villain is going to take them down. And a family member who died and came back to life by a falling of a bridge from a burning carriage is going to die with them, making her history repeat itself...And that Pitch helps the Guardians...Yeah you all weren't expecting that.**_

* * *

_December 27th, North Pole_

The Guardian of Childhood Promises yawned as she slowly sat up. The sunlight filled the room as she slowly looked around, her covers were tangled around her naked body. She let out a cry as she was brought down onto a muscled chest, she shivered when she felt a cold breath on her neck. "Morning" Her fiancee muttered, burying his face into her neck. "Morning" She whispered back, staring confused at the cot against the wall where a 1 year old baby girl with white hair and icy blue eyes stood staring at them. "Jack, when did Snow get in here?" Jack looked at her weirdly then followed her gaze. "Tooth brought...her...back...last...night..." The two looked at each other and dived out of bed, pulling on their clothes. "Sorry Snow" Sophie said, pulling her hoodie on, she walked over and grabbed Snow from her cot. "I blame Tooth" Jack muttered as they walked out the bedroom. "Well at least she's too young to remember. If Tooth shows Snow her memories I will rip those wings right of her baa-hey guys" A hummingbird/human, a 6 foot rabbit, a old man and a tiny golden man stood there looking at them. "Baa? Are you starting to sound like a sheep-oh hi guys" Snow giggled and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "What was that about ripping my wings off?" Tooth asked, arms crossed. "Nothing" The two said innocently to their partners, The Guardians.

The Guardians were 6 and a half immortal spirits picked by Man in the Moon, Manny. The Guardians insisted of Santa Claus or North, the Easter Bunny or Bunnymund, the Sandman or Sandy, the Tooth Fairy or Tooth, Jackson Overland Frost or Jack,Sophie Alice Burgess Flame or Sophie and a future winter spirit from the looks of it who is going to be a future Guardian by the name of Snowflake Summer Frost or Snow or Flake. Her parents weren't even married yet, but they would be in 2 months.

Tooth raised an eyebrow as Sophie handed Snow over to Bunny who took her unsure. "Anyway what's wrong?" Santa motioned them to follow as they all walked to the Globe Room. The elves and yetis had celebrated another successful day of delivering presents and were already inviting spirits/humans to the wedding, making presents, making the archway and seats, also the decorations. Even thought it was 2 months away on Snow's birthday, the day of the Winter Solstice.

"Manny sent us a warning" Sophie and Jack glanced at each other, this wasn't good. "A new villain has rose to try and defeat one of us" Sophie frowned. "Apparently he wants revenge on getting shot in the eye by one of us from our past lives and to try and kill of her family tree" The Guardians looked at Sophie who stopped, muttering curses. "Do you know who is trying to kill you Soph?" Sophie nodded but stared at the floor. "He deserved that shot in the eye. Even thought I was aiming for his heart" Jack looked at her confused. "Not helping!" Sophie put her hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, ok, ok. Anyway I don't know why he tried to kill of my family in my past life. But everytime he plans to kill someone, they die. But I didn't, he killed my sister who was trying to protect me. He killed of everyone of my family members except me and my brother, but he didn't even know he existed, anyway I went after him when I was 16 and I would have killed him if someone-" She glared at Jack. "-didn't stop me!" Jack nodded. "Yeah I shouldn't have stopped you" Sophie nodded. "Damn right you shouldn't, anyway my brother lived after my death and probably continued the family line" Sophie looked up at them. "But I don't know who they are"

Sandy got there attention as a moonbeam shone down on the G on the floor. A shadow of a man with a beard and a eye-patch. Then a shadow of Pitch. "Pitch is against him?" Sophie nodded. "He is my cousin after all" Snow giggled from Bunny's arms. "Uncle Pitch!" Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah mate Uncle Pitch" He muttered. Manny then made a big see through scroll with golden sand writing appear, at the top of the sheet was written;

**_'Overland/Burgess Family Tree'_**

At the top was the names, _Marcus Ryan Burgess _and _April Katherine Overland. _Both of them died at the age of 78 or 79. But next to them was the names of three spirits, the last name materialized before their eyes.

_Jackson William Overland - Sophie Alice Burgess _

l

_Snowflake Summer Overland/Frost_

But it wasn't just that which made them all gasp. It was the names of the last Overland/Burgess's in the world right at the bottom.

_Jamie Christopher Bennett and Sophie Crystal Bennett._

__"He's after Jamie, Sophie and Snow" Then 5 circles appeared before 5 names. Jamie Bennett, Sophie Bennett, Snowflake Frost, Alexander Kosmotis Pitchiner Burgess...and Sophie Burgess.

"Contact Pitch, we'll need his help"

* * *

_**Yep, anyway**__**enjoy! **_


End file.
